


It's Snowing!

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Sam is woken up in the middle of the night by Gabriel's enthusiastic reaction to their first snow. Mini one-shot. Sabriel fluff. Rated for language.





	

    Sam was dragged halfway out of sleep when he felt Gabriel leave their bed. He didn't stir, though, choosing to ignore it. It wouldn't be the first time his boyfriend got up during the night, sometimes because he had to take a leak sometimes because he was peckish. The one and only time he'd gotten up to check he'd found Gabriel helping himself to a hearty portion of cake.

    There was a half eaten tub of ice-cream in the freezer. Sam assumed Gabriel was going after that and tried going back to sleep. It worked, at first. A few minutes later he cracked an eye, not entirely sure he was hearing right. Disbelieving, he rolled over to peer at the clock. The digital lights glowed 1:18.

    Heaving a groan, Sam sat up, squinting at the curtains. They were pulled shut, but the noise was coming from behind them. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, but Sam was also sure it didn't make sense.

    Reluctantly he swung his legs over the edge of their bed, grimacing as his bare feet touched down on the cold floor. Sam shuffled over to the window, grabbing one of the curtains and pushing it aside. He peered into the yard outside, then heaved a weary sigh.

    No, he'd heard right. His boyfriend was in their front yard, frolicking. Gabriel had a tendency to pull odd stunts, and despite his grumblings Sam was used to them. This one didn't even take the cake.

    Until now it had never gotten cold enough for more than a frost this year. It was supposed to drop below freezing tonight, which was why Gabriel had poached one of Sam's sweatshirts to wear to bed. He was outside now, in that same oversized sweatshirt along with boxers and rain boots. In true Gabriel fashion, he was running around and occasionally skipping as small white flakes drifted down from the sky. He'd turned on the floodlights, adding to the glow of a street lamp, making him easy enough to see.

    "Snow! It's snowing bitches! The first snow! Whoo-hoo!"

    Sam groaned, dropping his head. He pulled away from the window, letting the curtain go. Yawning widely, he shuffled over to the closet, grabbing his own rain boots and stuffing his feet in. He shrugged into a heavy coat, then grabbed a flannel blanket before trudging out of the bedroom.

    When he opened the front door, a gust of icy air smacked into him, making Sam shiver. Mouth twisting in a grimace, he made his way into the yard to intercept the still celebrating Gabriel. His boyfriend didn't seem to notice him, throwing his arms wide and turning his face up to the falling flakes.

    "What are you doing?"

    Gabriel turned to him, a wide smile plastered on his face. "It's snowing big boy!"

    "I can see that. Come on in, you're going to freeze out here."

    "But it's snowing!"

    "Yeah, you can come out and play in it in the morning. There will be enough to make a snowman by then."

    Gabriel pouted. "But it's the first snow."

    "That doesn't mean you need to be out here spazzing out like Daffy Duck."

    "I am _not_ acting like Daffy Duck."

    "Yeah, you are. You had one too many pieces of cake before bed, you're over excited, and now you're spazzing."

    Gabriel stuck his tongue out and resumed his frolicking. Sam heaved a sigh, shaking out the blanket. He went out to the middle of the yard, then waited for Gabriel to pass close to him. Once he was in reach, Sam threw the blanket over Gabriel's head.

    "Hey!"

    Sam ignored the protests, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's middle over the blanket and hefting him over one shoulder. This effectively reduced the thrashing Gabriel could manage, making it easier to lug him inside. He tromped back into the house, taking his time in locking the door back and flipping the flood lights back off.

    "Put me down! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

    "Shut up."

    "You shut up!"

    "I'm just making sure you don't freeze to death. You'll thank me later."

    "The first snow is special damn it!"

    "It'll still be special in the morning."

    "No it won't!"

    "Right, because you're not so perky in the morning."

    "I'm plenty perky."

    "Uh-huh."

    "At least ditch the blanket so I can enjoy the view."

    Sam spared a glance to see where Gabriel's head was, then focused on getting Gabriel through their bedroom doorway without knocking his boyfriend against anything. He did eventually get him inside, dumping him on their bed. By the time he'd pried off his boots and shucked his jacket Gabriel had wiggled free, glowering as he kicked off his own footgear.

    "You're mean."

    Sam crawled back into bed, yawning as he settled back down and turned on the electric blanket. "You just say that when you're pouting."

    Gabriel dusted some of the snow remnants from his hair and shoulders, then folded his arms. "I can just go back out, you know."

    Stretching, Sam stated, "No, you're not."

    "I did it before and I can do it again."

    "I know, but you're not going to."

    "Why not?"

    Sam sat up again, leaning over and pushing Gabriel back onto the bed. He pinned the shorter man's shoulders to the bed, planting a firm kiss on his mouth. He kept at it until Gabriel was gasping, chilled fingers clutching his shoulders.

    Satisfied he wouldn't be interrupted, Sam pressed his lips to an icy ear, not missing the small shiver that ran through Gabriel's body. "Because if you go back to bed, it'll be worth your while."

    "Really?" was the breathless response.

    "Yeah. If you get up again before the sun is up, then you won't get your brains fucked out in the morning."

    That quieted him. Sam knew that it would. He smirked, lightly kissing the shell of his ear.

    "Go to sleep right now, and I'll do it where you can see the snow."

    Gabriel's grin returned. He leaned up, pecked Sam on the mouth, then wiggled free. Within seconds he was worming back under the blankets, yanking them up over his head.

    "'Night!"

    Sam chuckled. "'Night."

    Gabriel wasn't even visible anymore, curled up under the sheets. That still left Sam with enough to use for himself, for which he was glad. More than once he'd woken up chilled because Gabriel had somehow managed to steal most of the covers. How he did this Sam wasn't sure, considering he had a foot on his boyfriend. He didn't even need them, he just liked to cocoon himself.

    Sam resumed his position under the covers, heaving a sigh of pleasure as the warmth encased him. He'd bought himself a few hours, and Gabriel's mood would be a tossup come morning. But he could worry about that later. Unlike his boyfriend, he was a morning person.


End file.
